


like a whisper

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romione Ficlet Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: He is paralyzed. Her voice will take him where he needs to go.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	like a whisper

Dead. Fred was dead. His bother was dead. He’d watched his brother die.

Never again would there be a Fred and George. Now when he said he had six siblings he would always have to correct that one of them was no longer on this earth. It was impossible for him to wrap his head around. The thought hitting him like a stinging jinx each time it passed through his brain.

Dead. Fred is dead.

And today Ron would have to stand at his graveside and it would be final. He knew he was late, expected downstairs and yet he couldn’t move, paralyzed by his own fears, but his own inability to settle on one of the thoughts pounding through his head, the picture of his laughing face, the sound of joy stolen from his lungs by death’s greedy hand-

“Ron?”

His name, like a whisper. An echo of a mistake he’d made long ago. Running away, shutting them out. The parallels maddening. Sitting alone in a bedroom; shutting them out, shutting her out; knowing the whisper would bring him home.

Raising his head he found her standing there in the doorway to his childhood bedroom. How many times had he imagined her there? Imagined them alone, together?

Just not like this.

She stepped in lightly, avoiding the creaky floor board and stood before him, her face still a question. Voice untrustworthy, he reached out, putting a hand on her hip, pulling her closer. And she came, occupying the space between his parted thighs, her chest the perfect hight to bury his face into. Her fingers threading into his hair, her lips pressed gently to the crown of his head.

His shoulders relaxed under her careful touch, allowing him to feel his aching heart. He held her tighter, knowing it was the only way to mend the gaping hole in his chest. She was the only thing real.

When she reached for his hand and wiped the tears from his face he did not hesitate to follow. He knew she would take him where he needed to go.


End file.
